


Reassurance

by kittening



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittening/pseuds/kittening
Summary: Natalya gets anxious sometimes.
Relationships: Belarus/Hungary (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Reassurance

Natalya was too distracted at first, immersed in the novel in her lap, to notice the sound of footsteps as Erzsébet entered the room, but soon enough she caught the bright, floral scent of the woman’s perfume, a telltale sign of her presence. Seated on the couch, Natalya kept her gaze lowered, although the words on the page seemed out of focus now. She heard Erzsébet walk across the room to the window, humming softly. 

“Would you like the windows open, love?” Erzsébet asked. Natalya could hear her already pulling the curtains aside, and she shut her book, slipping a finger between the pages to mark her place. 

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Natalya said, peering over her shoulder. Erzsébet was dressed in shorts for the summer, with pink wildflowers adorning her long, caramel-colored hair. As she opened the window, sunlight streamed into the room, illuminating her from behind as she turned with a smile. 

“Isn’t that better?” Erzsébet said warmly. Natalya stared at her for a moment--she was all but glowing. A cool breeze flowed in from the open window, rustling through her hair. It was moments like this that Natalya was struck with amazement at how beautiful Erzsébet was, effortlessly so, and at how casually Erzsébet called her ‘love’, as though it came to her entirely naturally. Natalya, for her part, tended to overthink, keeping all the sugary things she wanted to say to herself--she was grateful that Erzsébet always seemed to understand what she meant. 

"It is better," Natalya mumbled. As Erzsébet walked behind the couch and leaned over the back, Natalya continued, "But I could read in any weather. Even rain is good for atmosphere." 

"You would like the rain," Erzsébet said, reaching down to curl Natalya’s hair around her fingers. “But you look pretty in the sunlight.” 

Natalya avoided Erzsébet’s gaze, feeling her cheeks flush. She never knew how to respond to compliments, even from Erzsébet (and she suspected that her reaction was half the reason Erzsébet gave them so often). She figured that Erzsébet had only been stopping by to give her a little light, and would just as quickly leave again, so she was pleasantly surprised when the woman gave an exaggerated sigh, leaning her head against her hand. 

“That must be quite a novel. You’ve been reading it for days straight.” 

“It is one of the best novels ever,” Natalya said seriously. 

“And what is it about?”

“You want me to explain  _ Anna Karenina _ ?” Natalya asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. 

“What? It can’t be that complicated,” Erzsébet said cheerfully. Natalya laughed at that, and as she searched for a way to answer the question, Erzsébet climbed over the top of the couch, fitting herself beside Natalya despite the lack of adequate space for the both of them. Natalya could feel herself blushing again--she hadn’t quite gotten used to being so close to Erzsébet, either.

“You could say it’s about a girl who decides to follow her heart,” Natalya said finally. “I think that’s the most important part.”

“Ooh.” Erzsébet snuggled against Natalya’s side, and, tentatively at first, Natalya wrapped an arm around Erzsébet in return. “Sounds like a lovely story.”

“Well.” Natalya stifled a surprised laugh. “It’s not, really. But I like it.” 

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

“You are?”

“Of course,” Erzsébet said, nuzzling Natalya’s shoulder. Natalya inhaled sharply. She knew instantly what she wanted to say--she knew how to express how she felt--and this time, she would let herself say it. 

“ _ You  _ make me happy,” Natalya admitted. “Even if I don’t say it as much as I want to.” 

Erzsébet raised her head. There was a softness in her expression that Natalya rarely saw, and as a smile started to spread across her face, Erzsébet leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Natalya’s cheek. 

“You make me happy too,” Erzsébet murmured. 

Natalya cupped Erzsébet’s face in her hands, leaning in to kiss her. Her nervousness melted away, giving in to pure warmth, and the knowledge that although she wouldn’t say it aloud--Erzsébet would surely disagree--Natalya was absolutely the luckiest woman in the world. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
